


The Empress of Lost Hearts

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daryl is predestined for happiness, Daryl is successful, F/M, No Angst, Tarot Cards, This is a story about Gypsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: As a child, Daryl runs away after a brutal encounter with his father. He finds an old woman who gives him a reason to persevere.





	1. A Gypsy Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic. I've had this title in my head for months now, but didn't know what to do with it. Hope you enjoy it; please let me know what you think.

Chapter One- A Gypsy Carnival

Eight-year-old Daryl Dixon ran as fast as he could. His vision was blurry and his back and legs hurt, but it didn’t slow him down. He had to get to the forest as fast as he could.

He was lucky that his father had been gone when he woke up. If Will had still been there, drunk and passed out or not, Daryl would not have been able to make it out the door alive. He didn’t look behind him to see if anyone was following, just ran until he tripped over a tree root and landed on his bruised and bloodied face.

Daryl hadn’t even stopped to think until now. The adrenaline carried him out of the house and away from the pain, and that was all he cared about. He laid, face down on the ground for at least twenty minutes. He was out of breath and his entire body hurt; he was sure that his ankle was sprained and he had a concussion. His t-shirt was stuck to his back by the dried blood and his stomach began to growl.

When he lifted his head, he realized that he was in a part of the forest he had never been to before; he was lost, but considered that a good thing. Maybe no one would ever find him here and he could find a nice wolf pack to raise him. 

 

He had been in the forest plenty of times, and knew a few things; how to build a fire, set a trap, and how to skin and gut a small animal. His brother had taught him that before he ran out of Daryl’s life. He knew that there were edible berries in the forest, but couldn’t identify them from memory. 

 

Not having the required supplies for a trap or a flint rock for a fire, Daryl settled under a large Oak tree. The bark against his back rubbed his torn skin and Daryl ended up lying flat on the ground, using the tree root as a pillow. He felt safe for the moment, and let himself cry until he fell asleep. 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl was cold when he awoke, which was unusual because not only was it summer in Georgia, but there was no air conditioning in his house. When he reached down to pull his threadbare blanket over his shoulders, he noticed something else. His blanket was not threadbare; it was thick and fluffy and the mattress he was lying on was firm. 

 

He had this dream before; waking up in a beautiful house with a room full of toys. A mother and father in the kitchen, and a plate of pancakes and bacon waiting for him.

 

This time when Daryl’s eyes opened, he wasn’t disappointed like he normally was; he was confused. It looked as if he was in a RV or trailer. He jumped out of bed, forgetting about his ankle, and yelled as the impact of standing caused a pain to shoot through his leg. 

 

Hobbling to the door, he pushed it open and gingerly walked down the steps. He saw men, women, and children running around, playing and laughing. Their clothes were colorful and looked traditional; Daryl was in awe and carefully made his way around the tents until he found one that had food.

 

He could smell meat cooking as he approached the tent. He saw two women, presumably a mother and daughter hovering over a cooking pot on a small fire. The older woman looked up at him and smiled. “Come, child. You must be hungry.” She said in a thick accent that Daryl couldn’t identify. 

 

He tentatively took the bowl of stew from her hands and sat on the ground next to the younger girl. “I see you are getting around well, are you having any pain?” the mother asked him.

 

“A little bit,” Daryl answered. “My ankle still hurts, but my head and back seem fine, ma’am.”

 

The woman put her fingers on Daryl’s chin and lifted his face to her own. “You are a polite young boy with a good heart. You deserve better than what you’ve been given. You’re going to be a good man one day and all this will be forgotten.”

 

Daryl didn’t understand what she meant by all that, but he appreciated the good words and the compliment. He finished his stew and the young girl filled his bowl for him a second time; she gave him a piece of bread to go with it, and a cup of water. 

 

For a fleeting second, Daryl thought that maybe he had died in the woods, sleeping under that tree. He had gone to sleep and never woken up and this was his Heaven; if little boys like him deserved Heaven.

 

The young girl smiled at him, then went into the tent. Her mother stayed with Daryl and took his bowl and his thanks when he was finished and pointed him in the direction of a large tent on the outskirts of their homemade village. “The old woman has something for you,” she told Daryl and went into the tent after her daughter.

 

By the time Daryl made it to the tent, his belly was full, his ankle had stopped hurting, and he had a smile on his face; he wondered if these people would let him live here. The old woman was sitting outside her tent sewing what looked like a coat; she stopped as Daryl approached and looked at him with suspicion.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you boy, where have you been. Are you lazy and like to sleep the day away?”

 

“No ma’am,” Daryl said, startled by her brashness. “I was looking around and I had some stew; I was hungry.”

 

“I’m sure you would be, boy. Come with me; I have something to tell you,” she said and disappeared behind the tent flap. Daryl followed her inside and saw a large wooden table sitting in the center. On the table were what looked like a giant, clear marble and a stack of cards. They were larger than the playing cards his dad had at the house and were solid black, no words or pictures on them.

 

She offered Daryl a seat at the table and then took the one across from him. “How are your wounds, Daryl Dixon? Are you healing properly?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Nothing hurts anymore.”

 

“The salve will take the bruises away within the day, the stripes on you back will take a little longer; your ankle was only sprained and the binding has healed it already.”

 

“Thank you, but I don’t understand. How did I get here? How do you know my name?”

 

The old woman took the cards in her hands and held them tight. “My nephew found you in the woods while hunting. He brought you to us, along with the wild boar that made your stew. I’m a fortune teller, child. I know a lot about you.”

 

She laid the cards in the center of the table. “Cut the cards Daryl; they have something to tell you.”

 

Daryl was still confused but did as the woman asked. He took half the deck and laid it next to the rest. In silence, the woman collected the cards and kissed them; she whispered something to them as if they were listening and proceeded to lay them out before him.

 

One by one she turned the cards over. They had beautiful pictures on the other side; Daryl thought they looked like works of art. She left the last card unturned and began to tell Daryl what the cards were saying to her.

 

“You have had hardships, Daryl. I see all the pain you’ve gone through. My condolences on the death of your mother. She loved you more than she ever loved anyone else.”

 

This is not what Daryl had expected. The memory of his mother’s passing was still fresh in his mind, having happened only three years prior. That was what had turned his life upside down and sent him into the hell that had driven him into the woods.

 

“You are a survivor, Daryl.” She continued. “You’re suffering is not over; you will endure much more pain in your life, but be comforted in the fact that it will not kill you. You are strong, and your father cannot take that away from you.”

 

Daryl wasn’t sure if that was supposed to make him feel good or not. He didn’t want to get hit anymore. He didn’t want to get burned by his daddy’s cigarettes or locked in the closet. 

 

“I wouldn’t normally tell someone these things; I say only happy things, but there is a purpose, Daryl. You will live and survive, and succeed beyond your imagination. All those who seek to degrade you and break you will fall to the wayside, and you will look down at them with strength.”

 

She laid her palm on the last card. “Daryl, after this is over after your pain is gone, you will have your reward.” She lifted her hand and turned the card over. “You will be blessed indeed, Daryl Dixon.”

 

On the card was the image of a woman; black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. “This is the only card of its kind in existence and has never shown itself in a spread before. You are who this card was made for, Daryl. She is the Empress of Lost Hearts. She is yours and you are hers; she is your reward for this life.”


	2. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

Chapter Two- The End of an Era

 

Daryl’s eyes felt like they were glued shut. He didn’t want to open them anyway; there was nothing worth seeing in his bedroom. It’s not like he had a beautiful woman lying next to him, but he ran his arm up the other side of the bed, just in case. 

He lay quietly and heard nothing. No stomping, no cursing, nothing breaking and no snoring. His old man wasn’t home. Daryl hadn’t seen that sorry son of a bitch all week and hoped that he would stay gone, at least until the next day. Tonight was an important night for him and he wasn’t going to let that piece of shit motherfucker ruin it for him.

Looking at the clock, Daryl saw that it was nine thirty. He didn’t have to be on the football field until five but had some packing to finish and wanted to have it all done by the time he had to leave. 

Tonight, Daryl Dixon was graduating high school, valedictorian of his class. As soon as the ceremony was over, he was hopping a bus to Statesboro. He had received a full academic scholarship to Georgia Southern University and hadn’t told a soul except for his teachers. 

His Advanced English teacher, Mr. Monroe had encouraged him to apply to college; he felt Daryl’s intelligence was something that needed to be shared with the world and could also get him as far away from his father as possible. He had helped Daryl all the way, from filling out applications and driving him to his interviews, to helping him write his graduation speech and buying Daryl clothes and items for his dorm room.

He had turned eighteen three months ago; there had been no celebration, no party, no nothing. He skipped school that day and went hunting, bagging a deer within the first hour. He dragged it to his favorite spot, the Oak tree he had fallen asleep under when he was eight-years-old.

He went back to that spot every chance he had, hoping the gypsies would come back some day. He had begged to stay with them, to travel with their family, but was sent back home to his father. The old woman had told him that he had to follow the course of his life or else his reward would be lost to him. 

Every night for the last ten years, he dreamed about a woman with long, dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin. Daryl had been good, patient, and studious for all that time. It didn’t keep him from accruing more bruises and scars, but he wanted to believe that there was a beautiful woman out there waiting for him if he could prove he was worthy of her. 

Finally, Daryl got his ass out of bed and into the shower. As he washed his hair, he made a mental list of stuff he still had to pack, and when he got out, he went through his bags to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Once he was gone, he wasn’t turning around for anything. 

After a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, Daryl began to load up his truck. It was his brother’s truck really, but Merle was in prison for possession with intent to sell. He had another five years to go on his sentence, and Daryl didn’t think he would mind, seeing as how he had never done anything for Daryl in his whole life, he owed him this. He would leave it at the bus station, in case Merle ever wanted it back.

Daryl took one last look around the shack he had called home his whole life. He wasn’t going to miss it; the memories it held were barbaric and for a moment, he thought about throwing a match at it as he drove off, but this was his first day of freedom and he wasn’t going to let it get spoiled by his old life.

He had a few hours to kill before he had to be at school for rehearsal, so he drove to the bus station and bought his ticket. The bus he was getting on was leaving at eleven thirty; he would have even more time to waste after the graduation ceremony was over, but he could find something to do. He was free to do anything he wanted, after all.

After he left the bus station, he went to the cemetery to say goodbye to his mother. He had spent just as much time there as by the Oak tree in the last ten years; what the fortune teller had told him about her hadn’t left him, and he wanted her to know that he had felt the same.

He spent the next hour and a half telling her about graduation, how he was graduating with honors, and how nervous he was about his speech. He told her about the scholarship and Mr. Monroe, who had helped him get to where he was. 

Daryl had told her about the gypsy woman many times, and the prediction she had given him. Over the years, he had expressed his excitement, doubt, and belief in what he had been promised, and he had never told anyone but her what had happened that day in the woods. 

“Momma, I can feel it,” he said to her headstone. “This is what she was talking about; the other side. I’m so close; I can feel it. I bet she’s waiting in Statesboro for me. I just hope I can find her, or she can find me.”

“I found your ring, the one daddy gave you. He’d hidden it in a box in the back of his closet. I was looking for anything valuable I could sell to get money for the move, anyway, I’m gonna give it to her when the time is right.”

He paused for a moment to look at his watch. He had about twenty minutes before he had to leave. “I’m leaving tonight; got a bus ticket. Daddy ain’t been around for a while and Merle’s in prison again. They don’t know about any of this, and I don’t want them to know. I don’t want them to be able to find me. I ain’t ever coming back here, so you won’t see me again. 

“I’m still gonna talk to ya. You’re the only one I could ever talk to, so I ain’t gonna leave ya, just not gonna be here no more. I figure you’ll be wherever I am though, so we’ll always be together.” Daryl stood and brushed the dirt and grass from his clothes, put his hand on the headstone, and walked back to Merle’s truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl’s speech wasn’t long, thank the Lord. He almost puked before walking onto the stage, but the girl sitting next to him, his friend Carol, rubbed circles on his back and helped him steady his breathing. 

He spoke mostly about the future; where they were going and how the last twelve years and set them on their courses. He talked about dreams and freedom, hope and happiness, and being satisfied and content with where you are in life. 

He received a standing ovation for his words and for the first time in his life, felt a sense of accomplishment and pride in himself. He only wished that his mother could have been in the audience; he knew she would have been proud of him and happy that he had overcome the abuse he suffered from his father and become a man. 

After the caps had been thrown in the air, and parents were hugging their children, Daryl tried to sneak off undetected, but failed. Carol and her parents caught him as he was walking to the truck and stopped him before he could leave. Carol’s parents loved Daryl as if he were their own son; they had fed him and given him shelter when he had nowhere else to go.

They insisted on taking pictures, which Daryl asked to get copies of. Aside from Mr. Monroe, Carol had been his only friend, but even she didn’t know about his plans to leave town. He made sure he had her email address before heading out and received hugs and well wishes from her parents. 

Daryl stopped at the drug store before going to the bus station. He bought a backpack, some snacks, cigarettes, and bottles of water to carry on the bus with him. He was getting more excited as the minutes ticked by; he was getting closer and closer to his own life and the reward he was eager for.


	3. Poem for My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's college experience, and a special job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the poem by June Jordan

Chapter Three- Poem for My Love

 

Twenty-two-year-old Daryl Dixon was getting ready to do something he had done only once before, but it didn’t make him any less nervous; at least he didn’t have to give a speech this time. He was graduating, magna cum laude with a degree in Mechanical Engineering.

The last four years of his life had been the best yet. He had made friends, partied, and learned what a double-edged sword freedom can be. Mr. Monroe had helped Daryl secure an apartment for the summer until he could move into the dorm. He had a roommate, who he liked and got along with, Rick Grimes, and a neighbor named Eugene, who helped him survive his basic science classes. 

He lost his virginity two months into his freshman year. It had been his first party and he had gotten completely shitfaced. He and Rick had gone together, in hopes that they would keep an eye on each other, but the moment they saw the girls and the alcohol, they went their separate ways.

To this day, his memories of that night are hazy. He remembers her name, Katherine, her long blonde hair, and that he lasted a total of two minutes. He assumes he passed out soon after the deed because he woke up the next morning alone and hungover, with his limp dick hanging out of his jeans. 

Daryl didn’t get laid for the rest of that year; he became too self-conscious of his abilities, and even though he never saw Katherine again, apparently, he had a few classes with some of her acquaintances, and they tended to laugh whenever he walked in the room.

His sophomore year was more experimental. He had a consistent group of friends and felt comfortable enough to take chances and do spontaneous things. He developed a crush on his English 201 professor, and she ended up teaching him more than how not to dangle a participle.

Junior year came faster than Daryl had anticipated. He researched local businesses that he would be interested in working for and looked to the future in earnest. He had started spending the holidays with Rick and his family, and they had become his family in turn. 

Rick had a girlfriend now, her name was Lori. Daryl met her first; she had dark hair and eyes, and an olive complexion. He was overjoyed thinking he had finally found his Empress, but when she met Rick, Daryl realized that she was for his friend, not him. 

He began spending more time with Eugene. He was a good study partner and Daryl always ended up learning more from him than what he was studying in his books. He could have gotten a double major with the information he learned from his friend. Besides, Eugene was a great guy, but not interested in dating; it took time away from his projects and experiments.

Daryl found a summer job that year working at a machine shop two miles from campus. He was only a machine operator, a glorified button pusher, but it gave him an inside look at the industry he would be immersed in within the year. Instead of making the parts, he would be designing them.

His senior year was far less social. He spent more time in the library and less in his dorm. He rarely saw Rick now; only in passing as he was getting dressed in the morning and when he went to sleep at night. He was researching end of the year projects, sending out job inquiry letters, and trying to arrange a place to live once his tenure in the dorm was over.

Daryl, Rick, and Eugene had decided to rent a house together. Eugene had already started working as a research scientist for the University and Rick was scheduled to start at the Police Training Academy. The only one of them who was still a little unsure of things was Daryl.

He had been thinking of the old gypsy woman a lot lately. Daryl thought that he would have met his Empress by now, and he was beginning to have doubts that she even existed. He had dated on and off, here and there for the last two years, but didn’t want to start a relationship with anyone if it wasn’t her. 

Daryl had been too busy to look at a woman this year. The only people he consistently saw and communicated with were his professors and Eugene, who was an excellent motivator. 

The last month of classes was spent studying and packing. Eugene found a four-bedroom, three and a half bath house that was affordable, split three ways. Even though Daryl had yet to find a job, he was still sending out inquiries and going on interviews and his friends told him not to worry. If Daryl couldn’t get a job within a month of graduation, this town wasn’t worth living in.

The commencement ceremony was perfect. The speaker was a local senator who had graduated from Georgia Southern twenty years ago. She wanted to empower them and give them hope that their future would be bright and full of success. It was up to them to make this world a better place and they needed to accept that responsibility and run with it.

Once again, Daryl had no family watching him in his proudest moment, but it didn’t matter. He had his friends, Rick and Eugene, and Carol and Mr. Monroe had made the trip to share this with him. After the ceremony was over, everyone went to lunch and celebrated. 

Mr. Monroe had bought a present for Daryl, which the college graduate insisted wasn’t necessary seeing as how Daryl wouldn’t even have gone to college if it hadn’t been for the caring English teacher. The older man insisted and Daryl now had a nameplate that said, Daryl Dixon, ME to display proudly on his desk.

Afterward, there had been a party in honor of the new graduates. Daryl, Rick, and Eugene had officially moved in the week before and everybody went back to their house for food, a little liquor, and good times. The party lasted late into the night and Daryl fell asleep with images of a dark haired, dark eyed beauty in his head.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Two weeks after receiving his degree in Mechanical Engineering, Daryl went on an interview at Military Defense Systems, a company that made parts for military weapons. He was excited; he had researched the company and found out that it had been established in 1947 by World War II veterans. They had an exclusive contract with the United States Government to manufacture certain weapons in the south. He was knowledgeable regarding guns; his father and brother had kept plenty of them in the house when he was growing up, and Daryl could use each one of them with precision.

He was wearing his “interview suit”; navy blue dress pants and blazer with a bright red button-down shirt and navy-blue tie. Daryl confidently walked up to the reception desk and announced that he was there for an interview. The pretty blonde receptionist smiled at him and asked him to have a seat; she would let the Engineering Manager know he was waiting.

After about ten minutes, a man with fire engine red hair and wearing a charcoal gray suit came out to greet him. “Daryl Dixon?” the man asked and held out his hand.

Daryl stood and shook the man’s hand. “Yes, sir.”

“My name is Abraham Ford,” he introduced himself and led Daryl through the machine shop to a row of offices in the back. “I wanted to get you in here for an interview a month ago, but we had a shake-up in management and had to put a freeze on all new hires.”

Abraham opened the door to the last office in the row. “Have a seat, Daryl. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“Really?” Daryl said and chuckled. “I didn’t know anybody knew who I was.”

“I didn’t know who you were until I read your resume. I checked your transcript from the University and I must say, I’m impressed. I don’t think any of our other engineers could compete with you academically. I spoke with some of your professors and they told me that you are one of the most gifted students they’ve had the pleasure of instructing.”

Daryl was stunned silent. He never expected this kind of admiration from a potential employer. His other interviews had been basic and short, but he could tell that Mr. Ford wouldn’t take a short cut with him.

“I don’t know what to say, Mr. Ford. My professors were one of the reasons why I did so well. They encouraged me and gave me the opportunity to prove what I can do.”

“And I believe you have proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. I’m going to recommend you move on to the next level. This is a two-tier process; I perform the initial interview and narrow down the candidates. I would love to go ahead and give you the job now, son, but I don’t have that authority.”

Daryl’s insides were flipping; he tried to hide the grin creeping up on his face but failed. 

“The only thing I need from you today is some design work. I have a part that we’ll be working on in a few weeks and I need you to do the design and measurements for it. There’s an empty office down the hall; you can use the computer in there, the software is already loaded up. Take all the time you need and let me know when you’re finished.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

An hour and a half later, Daryl walked out of Military Defense Systems feeling more confident that he ever had in his life. His heart was racing and his head was swimming. He called the house to let his friends know how well the interview had gone, but no one was home, so he left a message. 

He wanted to do something to celebrate; maybe tonight after Rick and Eugene got home they would go out for a beer, or two. But he wanted to do something right now. There was a coffee shop a couple of blocks away, and Daryl wanted some caffeine; he certainly didn’t need it, but this would be his own personal celebration for himself.

He stopped briefly in front of the door and looked up at the sign to make sure he had the right place. When he grabbed the door handle, it suddenly swung back and hit him square in the face.

“Oh! Shit, shit, shit! I’m so sorry,” a young woman stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

Daryl held his face in his hands; the metal corner of the door had hit him directly in the nose and forehead. “Am I bleeding?” He asked the woman as he removed his hands.

“No, but you’re gonna be bruised up, I bet.” Daryl took a brief look at her and saw that her blouse was stained with coffee. 

“Let me buy you another cup of coffee. I’ll get some towels and you can dry yourself off,” Daryl said, hoping to make her feel better about what happened. 

“I can’t. I’m late for a job interview, which I probably won’t get now. I’m so sorry; I was in such a hurry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“It’s okay, everything’s fine. You go on to your interview. Maybe I’ll see you again and I can buy you a coffee,” Daryl told her.

All she did was smile at him and then walked away quickly, trying to get to her interview. Daryl stood there and watched the woman with long, dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and a heart pendant hanging from her neck, walk away.


	4. You Gotta Have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments. It means a lot; I love you all.

Chapter Four- You Gotta Have Faith

 

She walked out of the Harrison Blake law offices in tears. The interview had lasted a total of twenty minutes and it was the most uncomfortable twenty minutes of her life. By some miracle, she was five minutes early to her appointment and was told that Ms. Harrison and Mr. Blake were still in a meeting. She used that time to go into the women’s restroom and clean herself up. 

The attempt was futile however, because the water and the scrubbing just made it worse. She soon gave up and went back to the waiting room. After ten or fifteen minutes, the receptionist came around to collect her and escorted her to an office down the hall. 

She could feel the looks the two partners gave her; their questions were typical, but she could sense disappointment and embarrassment on her behalf. When she finally realized nothing would come from this, she excused herself politely and left the building as fast as she could.

She walked down the street, not noticing where she was going until she stood in front of the coffee shop that had been the scene of her ruin. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she walked in and went up to the counter.

Daryl watched her walk in and saw that she had been crying. Setting his coffee on the table he walked up to her, “I take it your interview didn’t go well.”

She turned to look at him; the tears had stopped, but her dark eyes were red and puffy. “It was the most embarrassing twenty minutes of my life,” she replied.

“Order whatever you want; I’m buying. Then come sit with me.”

She didn’t argue, she didn’t say anything, just ordered the same thing she had been drinking when she assaulted Daryl with the front door. After paying for hers and another cup for himself, he walked back to his table and she followed. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened,” Daryl said. “I’ll settle for just your name right now.”

He smiled at her in hopes that she would smile back at him, but she wasn’t there yet. “Drina. My name is Drina.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Daryl replied. “It sounds traditional.”

“I was named after my great-grandmother,” Drina replied. “I was eight-years-old when she died. She was a crazy old bat, but she taught me a lot.”

“I’m Daryl. I think I was named after some guy on tv,” he laughed, and this time she smiled at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Daryl. Thank you for the coffee, and not screaming at me when I broke your face.”

“My face is fine, I think. Do I have a bruise?”

Drina looked at him. He was handsome; his smile was bright and she knew he was trying to make her feel better. She believed he was being genuine and thought that she might be willing to give him a chance.

“No, you look good,” Drina said, blushing. “I’m glad you were still here; I’ve almost forgotten about that stupid interview.”

“Good, that was my goal. If you want to talk about it though, I’m a good listener.”

“It’s nothing you want to hear about, trust me. I made a complete fool of myself. I should have just canceled and saved myself the embarrassment.”

The sadness was back; her eyes dropped from his face. He felt bad for her, especially since his day had gone so well. “Where was your interview?”

“Harrison and Blake law offices. I was five minutes early so I tried to clean myself up, but it didn’t work. I looked like someone threw up on me. I ended up leaving in the middle of it; I couldn’t stand the way they were looking at me.”

“Are you a lawyer?” He asked, impressed by the idea.

“No, I’m a paralegal. I’ve been trying to find a job since I moved here; I didn’t think it would be this hard to find something.”

“Don’t give up,” Daryl told her. “I’ve been on at least twenty interviews in the past three months. Today was the first one that I’ve felt good about.”

“Did you get the job?” She asked. 

“I don’t know yet, but Mr. Ford says I’m the best candidate. He really wants me there, so maybe I will.”

“That’s great, Daryl! I’m so happy for you. You should be celebrating.”

“I am. I’m having coffee with you,” he grinned.

“I mean treat yourself. Go out to a nice dinner or something.”

Daryl remembered that he had said something on his message to Rick and Eugene about going out that night, but now he would rather go out with Drina.

“That’s an excellent idea, but I’d hate to eat alone. Would you join me?”

Drina didn’t expect Daryl to ask her to go out with him but was happy he did. She hadn’t had the opportunity to meet anybody yet and she found herself attracted to the young man sitting across from her.

She looked at him shyly. “I would love to have dinner with you, Daryl. Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” he replied. “I hate being out in public alone, especially if there’s someone I’d like to be with.”

“It’s a date then. I can meet you somewhere if you’d like.”

“Okay; do you like Italian?” He asked.

“I do. I could eat Italian food every day,” Drina said, smiling brightly.

Daryl laughed. “Me too. I practically survived on Domino’s delivery and Spaghetti-O’s in college.” She giggled at his joke and his heart jumped. “Have you ever been to Antonia’s?”

“No, but I heard the food is amazing.”

“It is.” He looked at his watch. It was two o’clock in the afternoon. “Is seven good for you?”

“It’s perfect,” she stood to leave. “Thank you for listening to my sob story and making me feel better. I’m glad I ran into you.”

Daryl stood to leave as well. There was no point in sticking around if she wasn’t going to be there. “This is the first time something good has happened after getting hit in the face.” 

Drina looked at him strangely, but smiled. “Okay, well, I’ll see you at seven,” she said and turned to walk away.

Daryl followed her out the door, walking the opposite direction to his car and wondering if her heart pendant meant what he hoped it did.


	5. All the Bright Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the poem by Marjorie Allen Seiffert.
> 
> Warning for racial slurs.
> 
> Having a headache, please for give all typos and mistakes.

Chapter Five- All the Bright Courage

 

Eugene was relieved to hear that he wouldn’t be expected to leave the house that night. He considered himself to a social person and could get his flirt on, but to be honest, he didn’t want to be seen with two other men in the presence of hotties. They might get the wrong idea.

Rick ended up making a last-minute date with Lori but promised Daryl that they would do something to celebrate when he received official word that the job was his. Both of his roommates were happy that Daryl had met someone, but didn’t ask if she was the one he had been looking for. They stopped doing that a long time ago when his answer was always no.

Daryl was nervous as hell. He imagined sitting at the table with a bottle of wine and no Drina. He was afraid she would ditch him and he would never see her again, but if she was the one, it wouldn’t matter because he would always find her. 

When he pulled into the parking lot, he realized that he didn’t know what kind of car she drove. He didn’t see her standing around, so he got out of his Sonata and walked to the front door looking in the windows to see if she was inside.

As he was about to open the door, a cab pulled up to the front and a beautiful, dark-haired woman got out. Drina looked amazing; she was wearing a sapphire blue, off the shoulder dress. Her hair was down with big curls that bounced as she walked. Daryl was hypnotized.

“Looks like I have perfect timing,” she said.

Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off her. “Daryl? Are you okay?” She asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Drina. I’m fine, just … you look stunning.”

She blushed and looked away from Daryl’s stare. “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.”

Daryl laughed. “This is the same suit I was wearing earlier; I just changed shirts.” He had exchanged his red dress shirt for a baby blue one and forgone a tie altogether.

“Doesn’t matter. That color looks good on you. It makes your eyes pop,” she said and laughed back with him. 

The hostess seated them immediately at a table in the back; the light hanging above them dim enough to make the scene almost romantic. 

“That’s a beautiful dress. It compliments your skin tone,” he said and could feel the embarrassment set in as the words were coming out of his mouth. 

Instead of laughing at him, she smiled. “Thank you. I don’t get a lot of compliments like that. My skin color causes some problems sometimes. People think I’m either African-American or Middle Eastern; around here that can be dangerous.”

At that moment, the waitress came over to take their drink orders; Daryl ordered a bottle of house Pinot Noir and a glass of water for each of them. They continued to look at the menu, but Daryl kept looking over his to admire his date.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, where is your family from?” He asked as two glasses of water were placed in front of them and a bottle of wine on ice was situated next to the table.

“I was born in Vidalia, Georgia, but my family traveled a lot. My aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents, great-grandparents; it was like a traveling circus.”

That made Daryl think of the gypsy carnival he had seen when he was younger, and he felt stronger about Drina being the one he was promised.

“You said you were named after your great-grandmother; what, uh, ethnicity is that?” 

Drina cocked her head and smirked at him. “Hungarian Romani. My full name is Drina Amalia Bodrogi. Drina is an old name, no one uses it much anymore. It’s kind of like Bertha, or Nellie; common a hundred years ago, but not so much anymore.”

Daryl looked at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry; I don’t want to offend you, and I don’t know how to ask without it sounding stupid or ignorant.”

“What matters is that you don’t want to offend me. I don’t expect the general population to be versed on Romani history. There are a lot of inaccurate stereotypes, and I can’t blame you for not knowing what’s true and what isn’t.”

The waitress returned to take their orders. Drina chose her favorite dish, Cernia con Carciofuni al Zarifano; grouper sautéed with garlic and artichoke, then roasted with saffron, tomatoes, and green onion. Daryl felt a little daring and ordered something new; Costoletto di Vitella al Parmesan. Veal layered with tomato, mozzarella, basil, and parmesan, served over linguini. After taking their orders, she walked back to the kitchen.

Daryl was surprised she wasn’t upset by his ignorance. “Well, I’d like to know. I guess I expected you to be pissed off at me. My dad and my brother were racists, and I was fed a lot of bullshit when I was growing up. I remember getting cursed at by an old black woman when I was twelve because I called her a nappy headed bitch. I’d heard my daddy say that about a woman that worked at the gas station; I thought it was alright to say.”

“That’s not your fault, Daryl. Any intelligent person would have realized that a twelve-year-old boy forms his opinions and beliefs on those around him. If that is what you were exposed to, how would you know anything different existed? That’s how ignorance persists.”

Daryl had never thought of it that way. Will Dixon had made sure that his youngest son knew how weak and worthless he was; how all the “niggers” and “kikes” were better than Daryl, and although he knew Will and Merle’s beliefs weren’t right, he hadn’t known what right was, exactly.

“I want to know everything about you, Drina. I want to know about your life; growing up in a traveling circus sounds a lot better than what I had.”

Drina smiled at him. She had known him for less than one full day and was captivated by him. He said he wanted to know her, and she believed him. Her nervousness was gone; he had commiserated with her over the humiliation of her interview, and she had never known a man who had been as concerned about her as Daryl had been.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know on one condition. You have to tell me about yourself too.”

Daryl never told anyone everything about him. Even his closest friends, Rick and Eugene didn’t know about his father. He told them about the gypsy fortune teller one night when they got drunk after finals their sophomore year, but he knew enough not to mention the abuse, even when he was inebriated. 

“It’s a deal,” he said without hesitation. He wanted her to know him as much as he wanted to know her. 

“I was born in Vidalia, like I said. My family was camped in the woods when my mother went into labor; the caravan left the county when I was two hours old. I didn’t go to traditional school, obviously, so I was taught basics by my aunts and grandmothers. When I was a little girl, I loved that life; the freedom, communing with nature, sleeping in tents, and the traditions.”

“As I got older, I wanted to know what life was like outside the woods. My family did not agree with me, they told me horrible things about how Romani were treated on the outside. The shaming, the persecution, and jail. I was safe as long as I was with my family.”

“I had cousins and uncles who had been sent to jail for stealing and fraud, simply because they were gypsies. They were afraid that would happen to me, or worse.”

Daryl knew something about being labeled because of your family. He never wanted to be like his father or his brother; he kept himself out of gangs and jail, but it didn’t keep people from hearing his name and making assumptions.

“Did it?” He asked. “Did any of those things ever happen to you?”

“No, thank God, but I’ve gotten looks, and I assume that might be why it’s been so hard for me to find a job here. Growing up being a traveler is hard to get out of your blood; I haven’t stayed in one place for more than six months since I left home five years ago. I was hoping if I could find a decent job here, I could stay.”

“You’ll find something,” Daryl told her with confidence. “I can help. I had some friends in college that were pre-law. I could help you find something.”

“Thank you, Daryl. That’s sweet of you, but I have to do this on my own; I need to do this on my own.”

Daryl was distracted momentarily when he saw their waitress coming to the table with their food. The conversation halted long enough for her to set all the plates on the table and refill their water glasses, which had barely been touched; after she left, Daryl refilled the wine glasses for the third time.

“I understand, but the offer won’t expire. If there’s anything I can do to help you, I will.”

He made her feel good; no judgment and no pretense. His sincerity was evident in his eyes and his voice and she had been waiting a long time for someone like him. 

“Thank you, but now it’s your turn. Tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not a lot to tell; nothing interesting anyway. My ma died in a fire when I five; she was an alcoholic and fell asleep drunk with a lit cigarette between her fingers. My dad was gone, probably on a bender and my brother was in juvie. I was supposed to keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe. 

“One day all the neighborhood kids were riding their bikes in front of our house. She saw me watching them out the window. I didn’t have any friends cause of who we were, but momma always let me go out if he wasn’t at home.”

“I played with them most of the day; I didn’t have a bike, so I spent most of the time trying to catch up, but they let me play with them. Anyway, we started hearing all kinds of sirens coming our way and followed them; it was my house they were going to.”

“It took the police a week to find daddy; the people in the neighborhood and the local Baptist church paid for the funeral, and she was buried before he found his way home. He blamed me for it; if I had been home I could have prevented it.”

He stopped there; this was already more than he had ever told anybody else. He drank the wine he had poured for himself and sat the empty glass on the table. 

“His drinking got worse; my brother was let out of juvie for the funeral but had to go back, so I was alone with him. He hated me, of course, he didn’t like Mamma much either, and he started beating on me like he did her.”

Daryl took a deep breath and poured himself another glass of wine. “I had to go to the hospital a couple of times; broken bones and stuff, but I was always sent back home with him. Everybody knew what he was doing, but nobody did anything about it. I left town the night I graduated from high school and I’ve never been back.”

Drina had tears in her eyes but didn’t let them fall. She took Daryl’s hand over the table and caressed the back of it with her thumb. “You didn’t deserve that, Daryl. I’m glad you got out and survived.”

“I had to; someone told me once that when it was all over when I got away from my dad, my life would be better; that I had a happy life ahead of me. That’s what I’ve been focusing on all these years. I had to believe it was true.” 

They didn’t say another word about it and ate in silence until their plates were clean. Daryl ordered dessert to go and paid the bill when it was brought to him.  
He didn’t want the night to end, much less on the depressing note of his childhood, so when they got to his car, he made a suggestion.

“Would you like to go for a walk? There’s a nature trail by the lake that’s nice unless you're too tired.” He would at least give her a way out, he didn’t want her to think she had to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“I would love to take a walk with you, Daryl. You know I love being outside with nature.” Drina said as she climbed into the vehicle.

“Good, because I’m not ready to go home.”


	6. Give Them a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk by the lake

Chapter Six- Give Them a Home

 

There was no one at the lake that late at night, and the darkness was deep now. Daryl took two flashlights out of his glove box and gave one to Drina. The temperature had fallen and there was a chill in the air, so Daryl took off his jacket and laid it across her shoulders.

He held her hand under the pretense of losing her in the darkness, and she let him without argument. It was sweet and romantic, and she hadn’t felt this giddy since she was a girl. They walked slowly and he pointed out different trees and flowers to her, forgetting that she had been raised in woods and forests and knew them already.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Drina finally said, hoping to stop Daryl from pointing out another Oak tree. “Do you come here often?”

“Yeah, usually when I need to think or just be alone. There’s an area a couple of miles up where I’d camp the first couple of years of college. I didn’t have anywhere to go on the weekends or holidays, so I’d spend them here.”

“I would love to camp here sometime. It’s been so long since I slept outside. It’s so calm and refreshing; I always sleep so much better in the fresh air.”

“Me too. I spent a lot of time out in the woods when I was growing up. It was always better than being at home.” Daryl reached out and took her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled at him. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He said.

“Of course, you can ask me anything you want.”

“I noticed your heart necklace, and the earrings, and the charms on your bracelet. Do you have a thing for hearts, or what?”

Drina giggled. “I guess I have a thing for them. When I was about six or seven, I was walking through the woods with my parents and I found a cut-out paper heart stuck in an evergreen bush. It was pink with glitter and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

“I took it back to camp with me and my mom showed me how to make them myself. After that, I kept finding hearts everywhere; paper ones, metal ones from necklaces. I kept all of them in a shoe box, which I still have. My great-grandmother told me that the hearts were left for me to find; that those were the lost hearts and I was supposed to take care of them and give them a home until their owners came to find them.”

Daryl stopped in his tracks; his heart leaped in his chest and his lungs stopped working. His eyes must have shown his shock because Drina took him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. 

“Daryl, are you alright?”

Her touch, however light, sent a shiver down his spine. It warmed his heart and body in a way he had never felt before. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, but that’s a beautiful story, like a fairytale.”

“It is a beautiful fairytale. I loved my great-grandmother, but she was a senile old woman. She told us folktales to make us believe in the magic of the Gypsy’s and our mysterious history. By the time my generation came along, more of our people were moving on to live in the modern world and she wanted to keep our family together.”

“So, you don’t believe it’s your fate to give lost hearts a home?” Daryl asked.

“I’ve learned, through experience that some hearts don’t want a home, at least not with me. No one has ever come to claim one that I’ve found and no one has ever wanted mine.”

Daryl wanted to tell her right then and there that her heart was the only thing he wanted; that she had possessed his since he was eight-years-old, but he didn’t. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that both their hearts had a home now and would forever belong to each other, but he kept that information to himself.

“He’s out there, Drina; I promise you. He’s probably been looking for you his whole life, wondering where you are. You’ve just been missing each other, is all. This is a big world, but not big enough that you won’t find the one you’re supposed to love.”

“That’s a wonderful thought, Daryl, and I tried hard to believe, but I’ve been hurt too many times looking for him. I don’t want to go through that the rest of my life.”

Daryl faced her and took both of her hands in his. “Then why did you agree to have dinner with me? Why did you take a chance if you think you’re gonna get hurt by every man you meet?”

Drina avoided his eyes, so full of curiosity and anxiety, and looked down at the ground. “I don’t know, Daryl. I guess my heart still hopes even though my mind knows better. I don’t want to give up, but I can’t go through that pain over and over again; even though I do every time.”

Daryl cupped her chin and brought her face up to meet his. Without a word, he leaned in and touched her lips with his own. He felt a spark run through his body, something he had never felt before. His mind was focused on her lips, but he sensed her fingers comb through his hair. 

He licked her bottom lip and she opened up to him. Taking advantage, Daryl slipped his tongue inside and explored her mouth. She moaned delicately and his hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer to him. 

Daryl pulled away when he realized he needed to breathe. Drina was breathless as well but pulled him back in for another quick kiss. 

“Don’t give up, Drina,” Daryl told her. “There’s a man out there who loves you, and you already have his heart. Don’t turn him away when he comes to claim it.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

They finished their walk around the lake and Daryl drove her home after. He walked her to the front door and they exchanged phone numbers before he left her with one last kiss.

He drove home on autopilot; their kisses seared to his brain. He could still feel the heat from her lips and her body against his. It was late when he arrived at the house; Rick was still on his date and Daryl assumed he would be spending the night with Lori. Eugene was home and awake though, playing Call of Duty on the PlayStation.

Daryl put his dessert in the refrigerator and grabbed a beer before going into the living room. “How was your evening?” Eugene asked. “I see you are home later than I expected; I hope that is a good sign.”

“A very good sign,” Daryl replied. “I know I’ve said this before, but she’s the one, Gene. I know it beyond a shadow of a doubt this time.”

Eugene paused the game and sat the controller on the coffee table. “What evidence to you have to support your theory?”

Daryl smiled and sat his beer next to the controller. “She told me this story about how she collects hearts. When she was a little girl, she found a paper one in a bush in the woods and ever since then she’s found them everywhere. Her great-grandmother told her that those hearts were hers to find and keep safe until the owners came looking for them.”

“That is quite a fairytale,” Eugene stated.

“That’s what she thinks too. She doesn’t believe it’s real but get this, she’s Hungarian Romani.”

“Romani, as in what most people would call a gypsy?”

“Yeah. She told me all about it.” 

“Do you think that’s a sign as well? That she is of the same ethnic group as the fortune teller who put the idea of her in your head.”

“Maybe. It could be a coincidence; I never expected her to be a gypsy too. The image I had in my head always changed, so I didn’t know what to expect. Do you think it could be her?”

“I couldn’t say, but based on what you’ve told me I would have to say it’s more probable than not. Congratulations, my friend. Did you tell her anything about what the fortune teller said to you?”

“No, it’s too soon for that. She doesn’t believe in it yet, so I need to convince her that it’s possible. I’m not sure I know how to do that.”

“I have learned that the things that seem impossible, come easy when there is motivation to do them. I would never have thought that I could have a friend who is a female, but I believe it’s happened.”

Daryl smirked slyly at his friend, who smiled shyly back at him. “Her name is Pamela and she is a candidate to work on the Human Genome Project. If she is selected, she is going to request that I be her assistant. We have been having lunch together for a good month now, and I must say, I find her fascinating. She is very intelligent, has a sense of humor, and her breasts are full and perfectly proportionate.”

Daryl chuckled. “Congratulations, Eugene. I knew you had it in you.”

“And I believe you have it in you, Daryl. You just have to show her.”


	7. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets an important phone call and offers Drina some help.

Chapter Seven- Two Steps Forward

 

The next morning, Daryl was awoken by his phone ringing. It wasn’t a preset ringtone, so he didn’t know who it was, but answered it anyway. “Hello,” he said sleepily.

“Daryl? This is Abe Ford; did I wake you?”

“No, sir,” Daryl said, suddenly fully awake and sitting up.

Abe chuckled on the other end of the line. “Well, I won’t take much of your time. I just wanted to let you know that we have narrowed the candidates to three and you’re one of them. I gave your design measurements to our daytime shift supervisor to test them out and he said that they were the clearest and most concise he had worked with in a long time. The part he made turned out perfectly. Would you be able to come in tomorrow around ten o’clock to meet with the Engineering Supervisor? His name is Reginald Monroe and he is anxious to meet you.”

“Of course,” Daryl said excitedly. “Thank you so much, Mr. Ford, I mean Abe. I’ll be there at ten o’clock.”

Daryl was so excited he jumped out of bed and slipped on his pajama pants before rushing into the living room. Looking for his roommates, he found them in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Morning, Daryl,” they said in unison. 

“Morning. Y’all are not gonna believe what just happened.”

“Does it have anything to do with your date last night?” Rick asked, smirking.

“No,” Daryl said blushing. He assumed Eugene had told their other roommate all about it. “Mr. Ford called; he’s the guy I interviewed with yesterday. He said I made the final three and he wants me to come in tomorrow morning for my final interview with the Engineering Supervisor.”

“Congratulations,” they both said. 

“I told you something would come along,” Rick told him. “You just had to be patient. Kinda like your date last night, I hear.”

Daryl sat at the table as Eugene sat a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Eugene spilled the beans, didn’t he? Did he tell you that he’s been having lunch every day with his own hottie?”

Rick looked at Eugene, surprised that his friend wouldn’t have mentioned something like that to him. Eugene only shrugged at sat at the table with his own plate of pancakes.

“I want to know about Daryl’s girl first, then we’ll discuss your deep, dark secrets, Eugene.” Rick then turned his attention to Daryl. “Where did you meet her?”

Daryl laughed with a mouthful of food. “She hit me in the face with a door.”

His roommates looked shocked and a little disturbed at that, but Daryl went on to explain. “I went to the coffee shop after I got out of the interview. As I was about to go in, she was leaving and she hit me in the face with the door. Her coffee spilled all over her, but she was in a hurry to get to an interview. I was still there when she came back; she’d been crying so I bought her a coffee and offered to listen if she wanted to talk.”

“And that got you a date?” Rick asked.

“Yep, plus I noticed she was wearing a heart pendant. I took a chance.” 

Daryl finished his breakfast and put his plate in the dishwasher. “Hey, Rick, Lori’s dad is a lawyer, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you think she could ask him if he’s looking for a paralegal?”

“Sure. We’re having lunch together today; I can ask her then. Any specific reason you’re interested?”

“Drina is a paralegal. She’s having a tough time finding a job, and I’d like to help if I can.”

“Drina?” Rick asked. “That’s her name?”

“It’s Hungarian; she’s a gypsy,” Daryl said.

“What a coincidence,” Rick replied sarcastically, causing Daryl to roll his eyes. 

“I’d appreciate it, smartass. I’m gonna take a shower; see y’all later.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After his shower, Daryl dressed casually for a day at home and turned on the television. He tried to catch up on the last season of Game of Thrones, which he had missed in its entirety because of his class schedule but found it difficult to focus. Usually, boobs and dragons would be enough to fill an entire day, but this day he had something else on his mind.

He thought about kissing her, touching her, and the stories she told him. He had told her about his past, the abuse and abandonment, to show her that she had his trust. He hoped that she had told him about her sadness for the same reason.

He needed to find a way to show her who she was to him and prove to her that her grandmother had been right. It took him one episode to decide what he was going to do. Grabbing his keys, he left the house and headed to the mall.

He knew what he was looking for, he just didn’t know where to find it. He looked in two or three stores before he found what he was looking for and it was perfect. He didn’t even ask the cost; whatever it was, it was worth it if it would show her their destiny. 

This store offered an engraving service and Daryl left his purchase along with a note of what he wanted the engraving to say, with a promise to pick it up in a few days when it was ready. He was confident that he had made the right choice in gifts and couldn’t wait for the right time to give it to her.

When he arrived back home, there was a message on the machine from Rick. He had asked Lori about a paralegal position and she had called her father right there from the table. His secondary office in Savannah was looking for a new paralegal and Rick had left him their phone number and the name of the office manager to speak to.

Daryl was ecstatic and pulled out his cellphone to call Drina. He had been waiting for an excuse to talk to her, even though he didn’t need one; he didn’t want to seem too eager or drive her away with his persistence. He should call Rick first, to thank him, but he knew the man would know how appreciative he was for his effort.

The phone rang four times before Drina answered it. Daryl was about to hang up and drive to her place, but luckily, he stayed connected long enough to catch her. “Hello, Daryl?”

“Hi, Drina. How are you?”

“Frustrated; I’ve been on the internet looking for jobs. I’m this close to applying to be a waitress at the fish place downtown.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he told her. “Please don’t be mad at me, but my roommate Rick’s girlfriend’s father is a lawyer. I asked him to find out if he’s looking for a paralegal.”

Drina groaned on the other end of the line. “Why did you do that? I told you I can do this on my own.”

“I just wanted to help you. You’re mad at me now,” Daryl said sadly.

“No, I’m not mad. Thank you for wanting to help, I suppose I need it more than I thought.”

“Listen, if your eyes need a break from the computer, I could come pick you up, take you to lunch. Maybe we could talk about it; if you’re willing to.”

Drina had missed Daryl since he dropped her off at her house the night before. She didn’t sleep well because she couldn’t get his kisses out of her mind. She was torn between believing what he told her and what she had experienced in the past, and even though her mind was telling her to ignore him, she wanted to see if he was the one.

“I’m willing. I can be ready in twenty minutes, and I’m starving.”

Daryl smiled to himself. “Alright, I’ll be there in ten.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Drina was almost ready when Daryl rang her doorbell. She was wearing only her bra and panties, so she grabbed a robe and answered the door. Daryl was surprised to see her like that, but not upset by it in the least.

His eyes were wide with awe; he could see slivers of her dark skin peeking out from the silk robe, and stepped over the threshold to take her in his arms. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

“It’s only been a few hours since you’ve seen me, Daryl. We’ve only known each other for twenty-four hours. How can you miss me this much?”

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t know, but I do.” He briefly kissed her lips and let her go. 

“I’ll just be a couple of minutes, then you can buy me lunch,” Drina said, smiling.

Daryl sat on her couch waiting for her to come back. Looking around, he saw family pictures and paintings of ancient caravans and people in colorful Romani dress. He had spent some time on the internet doing research on Romani traditions and beliefs and wanted to know more from her point of view. From what he understood, the Romani looked at themselves as one big family, and that is what Daryl had wanted his whole life.

Soon, Drina returned wearing a pair of jeans and a white peasant blouse. Her long, dark hair flowed over her shoulders and it made her look like a gypsy goddess. Daryl couldn’t help but stare at her. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The diner wasn’t busy when they arrived; they had missed the lunch rush by an hour and were able to sit anywhere they wanted. Choosing a booth by the window, they ordered shortly after sitting down and Daryl didn’t waste any time discussing the job with Lori’s dad.

“I’m sorry I interfered, but I want to help you. I don’t like seeing you sad and if I can fix that, then …”

“I should let you?” She interrupted. “I do appreciate you wanting to help, I’m just not used to it. Since I left home, I’ve done everything on my own; I’ve failed a lot, but it’s taught me better ways to get what I needed.” She sighed and watched as the waitress set their sandwiches in front of them.

She shook her head. “I don’t know how to accept help.”

Daryl smiled as he took a bite of his club sandwich. “Call this number,” he said and took a piece of paper from his pocket. “Ask for Sheila, she’s the office manager.”

Drina took the paper and concentrated on it. She read the number in her head a few times, then folded it and put it in her purse. “I’ll call when I get back home. It doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

“You’re absolutely right,” Daryl said. “So, you forgive me for going behind your back?”

“If I get the job, I will,” she laughed. Drina became serious then. “I can’t tell you what it means that you would do this for me. Like I said, I’m not used to people wanting to help me; it’s hard to accept, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Daryl offered. He wasn’t going to start an argument by telling her he didn’t require her gratitude, so he let her say it. 

“Do you know anything about the job?” she asked.

“Not much; Lori’s dad has three law offices, one here in Statesboro, one in Atlanta, and one in Savannah. This job is at the office in Savannah; it’s a smaller office than the other two. Anyway, his last paralegal is getting ready to go on maternity leave and isn’t sure if she’s coming back after.”

“How far is Savannah?” Drina asked.

“An hour; could be an hour and a half if traffic if bad.”

“I don’t even have a car; there’s no way I could make that round trip.” Drina said, exasperated. She had been delighted by the thought a job, and now she was sad that it wasn’t going to happen.

Daryl took her hand over the table. “Hey, we’ll figure that out. Call Sheila when you get home and then let me know when your interview is; I’ll make sure you get there. I’m not going to get you excited about something and then run out on you.”

Drina hoped he was being truthful because she was starting to get excited about him too.


	8. Look to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job interviews

Chapter Eight- Look to the Future

 

The next morning, Lori pulled up in front of Drina’s house. Daryl had called and asked her to drive Drina to her interview when he found out it was scheduled at the same time as his. Lori was more than happy to do it; she had been excited to meet the woman ever since Rick told her that Daryl had finally met his Empress.

Drina answered the door before the bell stopped ringing. She was dressed, ready to go, and very nervous. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” Lori said as Drina allowed her into the house.

“Thank you so much for all of this, Lori. Calling your dad, recommending me for the job, and driving me to Savannah. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. If what Daryl says about you is true, my dad will be happy to have you in his office.”

“What exactly did Daryl say about me?” she asked Lori once they were on the road.

“He thinks you’re the smartest woman he’s ever known. He says you’re funny and efficient, good at what you do, and that you have a good heart.”

Drina didn’t know what to say to that. Daryl didn’t know her well enough to say all those things, but he had. “Daryl’s very special, isn’t he?” She asked Lori.

“He’s amazing; so intelligent and driven. I’ve never seen anyone work harder to have a better life. Daryl has succeeded at almost everything he’s ever done, and I know he cares a lot about you.”

“He seems too good to be true. I’ve never known anyone who's as nice and kind as he is. He seems so genuine and almost innocent in a way; like he wouldn’t know how to hurt someone if he tried.”

“I don’t know if he’s told you about his childhood, but it wasn’t good. He’s been hurt, in bad ways, and he would never do that to another person; not physically or emotionally. All he’s ever wanted was to be better than his family; to have someone to love who loved him back just as much.”

Drina felt an overwhelming sense of sadness for Daryl, but she also felt proud. He survived the horror of his childhood and found success. He broke away from what held him back and thrived; just like she had.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

“Come in, Daryl. Have a seat.” Reginal Monroe shook Daryl’s hand and offered him a chair. “I hope you don’t mind that I asked Abe to sit in on the interview. He has wonderful things to say about you.”

“I don’t mind, sir. I’m thankful that he recommended me for the position.”

“You’re the most qualified…in my opinion,” Abe said, looking at Reginald.

“It seems you are,” Reginald agreed. “I’ve already spoken with the other two candidates and it seems this interview is merely a formality. The position is salary and we’ll start you off with a base of forty thousand a year. Benefits begin after three months and you start accruing vacation immediately.”

“Thank you, Mr. Monroe. That’s much more than I expected.”

“That is just the base salary, Daryl. You’ll be reviewed once a year and your income should increase accordingly. You're worth it; according to everything I’ve heard about you, I have confidence that you’ll be with us for a long time.”

“As long as you’ll have me, sir.” Daryl was out of his mind with excitement over the offer and couldn’t wait to tell Drina.

“Please, call me Reg,” he stood up and offered his hand for Daryl to shake. “I’m gonna let Abe take you on a tour of the plant. It’s good to have you on board, Daryl.”

Thank you, sir.” Daryl said as he stood and shook Reg’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m excited to get started.”

“I’m excited to see what you can do,” Reg told him and escorted Daryl and Abe back to the plant.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl would have danced home if it hadn’t been so far away and his car parked in the lot. His nerves were on fire and he couldn’t string two thoughts together; everything he had been working and living for was accomplished; well, maybe not everything.

He hadn’t spoken to Drina since last night when he had Rick call Lori and ask her to take Drina to the interview. He would have driven her himself, but he had his own interview that he couldn’t miss. She had almost refused the ride, but Daryl wouldn’t let her. He wasn’t going to let her miss this opportunity because of pride.

When he got home, the first thing he did was call Drina. She didn’t answer her phone, so he left a message. He assumed she was still in her interview; his had not taken as long as he thought it would, but he had already had one previous. He knew she was anxious and hoped Lori had been able to soothe her nerves.

Trying to relax, Daryl decided to take a shower and fix a snack. He sat on the couch eating a PB&J when his phone rang; it was Drina. “Hello, sweetheart. How did your interview go?”

“I think it went very well. I interviewed with Sheila and Lori’s dad both. It was pretty casual as far as interviews go; we sat and talked for a long time before he told me about the job. I’m afraid to get excited about it though, in case it doesn’t work out.”

“I think you should be excited,” Daryl told her. “You’re due for something amazing to happen in your life.”

“I think something amazing has already happened,” she replied and paused before she continued. “How did your interview go?”

“I got the job. Forty thousand a year, benefits, and I’m eligible for vacation immediately.”

“Oh, Daryl. That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

“Thank you. That’s why I think you’re gonna get this job at Lori’s dad’s firm. I believe that everything’s been looking up for both of us since we met. Now it’s your turn. Did he say when you would hear something?”

“I should hear something tomorrow, sometime. I’m nervous as hell, probably won’t sleep tonight.”

“Why don’t I come pick you up; we could stop and get something to eat then come back here and watch a movie. We’ll do something big tomorrow night to celebrate both of our new jobs.”

“I love your confidence in me; usually I have confidence in myself, but things have been hard for me since I moved here. Until I met you.”

Drina couldn’t see him grinning and shaking his head. “You have no idea how  
you’ve changed my life. Be ready in twenty minutes; I’m on my way.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Drina chose the greasy burger and fries, and Daryl chose the movie; Groundhog Day, about a man who had to live the same day over and over until he got it right. Daryl had felt so many of his days had been the same until now and he felt it was appropriate.

They sat together on the sofa, laughing and talking about the movie. Drina had always loved this one; so often she had felt that all her days were the same as if she were slowly inching her way toward something great.

As the evening progressed, Daryl and Drina moved closer to each other on the sofa, and by the end of the movie, he had one arm around her shoulders and one on her cheek, pulling her toward him and kissing her mouth. She smiled against his lips and giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Daryl asked as his mouth traveled to her neck.

“Nothing’s funny. I’m just happy. I met you on one of the worst days of my life, and you made it all better. And it’s gotten even better since then.”

Daryl kissed her lips. “Mine too.”


	9. Laying the Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl prepares for a very special night.

Chapter Nine- Laying the Groundwork

 

Daryl took Drina back to her house a little after midnight. Eugene had come home, said a vague hello, offered congratulations on the job, and gone straight to his room to play video games, and Rick was spending the night at Lori’s apartment. 

They had no idea how long they had been on that couch, kissing and holding each other, and it didn’t matter. They had gotten lost in each other, and time didn’t mean a damn thing.

The next morning, Daryl found Rick in the kitchen letting a bowl of cereal get soggy. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

Rick looked up from his bowl. “Hey, Daryl. Congratulations on the job.”

“Thanks,” Daryl replied and took a bowl from the cabinet. “You off work today?”

“Yeah, Lori had to be in early, so I just came home. Are you doing anything today?”

“I gotta go to the mall; there’s something I gotta pick up. I’m taking Drina out for dinner to celebrate our new jobs, and I’m gonna tell her everything. I bought something for her the other day that I hope is gonna help me explain everything.”

“I’m so happy for you, Daryl. Did you buy her a ring?”

“Oh no, man. I haven’t even …” he shook his head and grinned. “I haven’t even told her I love her, yet. That’s what tonight is all about. If you aren’t doing anything today, why don’t you come to the mall with me.”

“I think I will. Ya know, there’s something I’ve been thinking about lately, and I’d like to look at something while we’re there.”

Daryl raised his eyebrows. “Are you thinking about proposing to Lori?”

Rick smiled a toothy grin. “Yeah, I am. We wouldn’t get married right away of course. She still has a year to go before she graduates, but it would give her enough time to plan it. I know she wants a big wedding.”

“Congratulations, man. Now all we need to do is get Gene and his scientist together,” he said and both men laughed. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

While Rick looked at engagement rings, Daryl went to the counter to pick up his gift for Drina. The clerk brought it out, still in the box, and allowed Daryl to inspect it before leaving. It was perfect; a small mirrored jewelry box with a white heart on the lid, made up of smaller hearts of varying sizes. Engraved next to it, in beautiful Edwardian Script was,

 

Drina-  
The Empress of Lost Hearts  
All My Love  
-Daryl

He gave the clerk his approval and let her place it carefully back in the box. She told him there was a kiosk by the food court where he could get it gift wrapped; he thanked her and held the box attentively in his arms.

Rick was inspecting various rings when Daryl returned to the counter. “You find anything you like, or that she’ll like?”

“Yeah, I just need to find one that I can afford,” he replied, chuckling. “A beat cop can’t afford to get married.”

“Sure ya can,” Daryl told him. “Pick out the one you want and start paying on it, a little at a time; whatever you can afford. A few months, maybe a year and you’ll have it paid for. I know you didn’t want to wait that long, but it will give you more time to think about it.”

“Says the man who met his soulmate four days ago.”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, but I knew she was coming, eventually. You and Lori been dating for three years now; if you haven’t proposed by now, you still have stuff to think about. Take an extra year to be sure.”

“You are wise beyond your years, sensei,” Rick said and agreed that he should take more time to figure it out. 

Daryl was starving by now, but didn’t want to spoil the amazing dinner he had planned for tonight, so he settled for a New York style slice of pepperoni pizza while Rick went all out with a Styrofoam container filled with Chinese food.

“You’re sure about this?” Rick asked Daryl once they were sitting at the table.

“Surer than I’ve ever been in my life. I know I’ve thought it before; that I found her, but this is different. There are too many signs, Rick. I told you the story of her finding the hearts, right? And the fact that she’s Romani; that’s got to mean something.”

“I hope it does; I like seeing you happy.”

“It feels good. For a long time, I thought maybe that old woman had lied to me, cause I was a kid and needed to hear something good. Somehow those people knew what had happened to me, that my dad was responsible for the bruises and marks. I remember when I woke up in that trailer, my first thought was that I’d died and gone to Heaven.”

“Then I met that old woman and she knew my name; she knew everything about me. I thought it was magic, and the belief that I had someone waiting for me is the only reason I’m still alive. If I hadn’t had that, I would have let him kill me.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl’s nerves began to show once he and Rick got home. There was still a few hours before he had to pick up Drina; he hadn’t spoken to her since he dropped her off at her house the night before. The doubt of whether she would still want to have dinner with him crept into his mind. He decided to call her, to touch base, hear her voice, and calm his nerves.

“Hello, beautiful.” Daryl spit out the words before Drina could say anything.

“Hey, Daryl. I’m glad you called. I’ve been thinking about tonight.”

“What have you been thinking?” He asked as he laid on his bed.

“I don’t know. I just get this feeling that tonight is a new beginning. I’m genuinely happy for the first time since I left home, and I owe all that to you, Daryl. Thank you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” he replied. “Making you happy makes me happy, and I’m gonna make sure you’re always happy.”

Drina wanted to tell him that she loved him, but didn’t. She could feel how much he cared about her and for the first time in her life, she trusted her feelings. He wanted tonight to be special and she would make sure that it was.


	10. A Gypsy Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a confession

Chapter Ten- A Gypsy Oracle

 

Daryl pulled into Drina’s driveway at seven thirty on the dot. He made their reservation for eight o’clock, so even if she was running behind, they wouldn’t be late. Eugene had recommended a new Mediterranean restaurant that had opened only two weeks before. The food was excellent, he claimed, having been there the night before with his brand-new scientist girlfriend.

He rang the doorbell and could hear her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she grew near. When the door opened to him, he was blinded by the broadest, brightest smile that graced her lovely face; the light shining through her eyes could have lit up the entire eastern seaboard. She was wearing a purple and white striped tank dress with a pair of black, lace-up, block heel sandals.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said in a whisper. 

Drina grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, kissing him passionately. “I got the job,” she said, an inch from his lips.

Daryl lifted her up in his arms and swung her around. “I told you that job was yours!”

“You did, and I doubted you; I will never do that again,” she promised.

He cupped Drina’s jaw and kissed her languidly, grinning against her lips. “See that you don’t. Now, let’s go celebrate. I have quite an evening planned for us.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The restaurant was dark and romantic; candles illuminated each table and small vases of pink and white lilies adorned the window sills. The hostess led them to a table in the corner and left them with their menus.

When the waiter arrived, Daryl ordered a bottle of Moscofilero wine and an appetizer of stuffed grape leaves. He stole glances of Drina over his menu, focusing on her more than what he was going to have for dinner. Every now and then she would return his glance with a smile, and his stomach flipped with anxiety over what the next few hours would bring.

They both ordered the Moussaka with Eggplant and Daryl poured each of them a second glass of wine. He kept thinking about the gift under the driver’s seat of his car and hoped she wouldn’t be put off by it. He hoped that she would listen to his story and believe it.

They skipped dessert this time, both eager and nervous to see what the night held for them. After Daryl paid the tab, he drove them back to Drina’s house; her hand on Daryl’s thigh the entire ride home. Once inside her house, Daryl had her backed up against the door, his mouth on her neck.

“Daryl,” Drina whispered, “I love the way your lips feel.”

“I love the way your skin tastes,” he replied pulling her away from the door and walking to the sofa, his lips never leaving her neck. He held her by the waist and sat down, pulling her on top of him. Finally pulling away from her, he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes. “I have a gift for you.”

She rested her forehead against his. “You are a gift, Daryl Dixon.”

Chuckling, he kissed her lips sweetly. “That’s not what I meant. It’s in the car; it will only take a minute.” He lifted her up and sat her next to him on the sofa. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Returning within the minute, Daryl had the package tucked inside his jacket. Drina excitedly rose from the sofa as he walked back into the house. “You didn’t have to buy me anything. Isn’t it too soon for something like this?”

“No, I don’t think so. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you; every time I close my eyes I see you. I hear your voice in my sleep. Drina, I believe you’re the one I’ve been waiting for, and this,” he said, handing her the silver wrapped package, “will show you what you mean to me, I hope.”

She took the package; it was beautifully wrapped in silver hearts and her own heart shook in her body. Part of her didn’t want to open it, rip the paper away, so she sat back down and carefully removed the tape that held it together. Daryl sat next to her watching with nervous intensity.

When the wrapping came off, her eyes grew large. Her delicate hands ran over the mirrored surface outlining the engraved words that brought tears to her eyes. 

Looking over at her he saw apprehension in her eyes, she was afraid that he would think she was crazy. He took her hand and pulled her onto him. “I have a story to tell you.” 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

“One day, when I was eight-years-old, I accidentally spilled my dad’s beer on the floor. It was the last one and he was pissed; beat me until I passed out.”

Drina was sitting on his lap, straddling his thighs. His hands held her waist and hers rested on his shoulders. She looked at him like something extraordinary was about to happen. “When I woke up, he was gone, so I ran. I ran into the woods until I couldn’t anymore. I fell asleep under a tree and when I woke up, I was in a nice bed with fluffy blankets inside a trailer.”

Daryl’s words were coming out in a fury; he tried to slow down, but he was too anxious. “When I went outside, I saw all these people laughing and playing around. I wanted to stay there with them; be a part of whatever that was. I met an old fortune teller; she had this tarot deck and told me all kinds of things. She knew my name, she knew about my dad, and she knew that my mom was dead.”

“She had this special card in the deck; it had a picture of a woman on it. The fortune teller said she was the Empress of Lost Hearts and that she was for me; she was my reward for surviving. I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but I believe that’s you.”

Drina was shaking; tears fell from her eyes and dropped down her face. She stood up and ran to the back of the house. Daryl cursed to himself. He had been so damn confident that she was the one; all the signs pointed to it, and now he had fucked up and ruined everything. He had never felt this stupid in his life. Standing from the sofa, he left the jewelry box where Drina sat it and walked toward the door.

“Daryl! Daryl! Don’t leave, please!” He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway to the living room. “Come back; there’s something I need to show you.”

Walking back to her they met in the middle of the room and he noticed she was holding something in her hand. “My great-grandmother, the one I was named after, gave me this before she died.” Daryl could see it was a card, a big black one without words or pictures.

“She said it appeared in her deck the day I was born, but only ever showed itself in a spread once. She told me the boy who saw this card would come looking for me one day.”

He took the card from her hand and turned it over to see the image of a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. Daryl held the card tightly and collapsed onto the sofa. It had been so long since he had seen that picture and not until that very moment realized that it was spitting image of Drina. 

Drina sat next to him. “My great-grandmother said that this card was the Empress of Lost Hearts and that I was her. The boy who saw this picture was broken and sad because he didn’t have anyone who loved him, and I was the one who would put him back together.”

Daryl had been broken when he first laid eyes on that card; physically and emotionally, but the faith that old woman gave him had pushed him into survival mode and kept him alive.

“My grandmother told me that this is how he would know me; that you would know this card, but I didn’t believe her. I thought it was a fairytale.”

He tore his eyes away from the card and looked at her. “I do know it; she told me it had never appeared in a spread before that day.” He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

“I never stopped believing in you; I couldn’t. If I lost faith in you, I would have been dead a long time ago. I had to believe that there was something good out there for me, or else I would have let him kill me.”

Drina ran her fingers through Daryl’s hair. “I love you, Daryl. I wanted to say it earlier, but I was afraid.”

He lifted his head and she saw tears at the corner of his eyes. “I fell in love with you at the coffee shop the first day we met. I knew who you were when you told me the story of the paper hearts, and I have not stopped thinking about you since. Everything I have ever done in my life was in preparation for you. I wanted you to be proud of me; I wanted to be worthy of you.”

“You are more worthy than any man I’ve ever known. No one has ever made me feel like this; no one has ever done the things you’ve done for me.” Drina kissed him with fervor and his arms locked around her waist. “Take me to the bedroom,” she told him. “Make me yours.”


	11. Culmination of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule says this should be up on Monday, but I will be out of town for the next two weeks, so I am giving it to you today.  
> Thank you to everyone who read my story, left kudos and comments, I love and appreciate all the love and support.  
> PS- this is nothing but gratuitous smut, you're welcome.

Chapter Eleven- Culmination of a Life

 

With his arms locked around her, Daryl stood, lifting Drina with him. He took her mouth as he walked to the back of the house; the door to her bedroom open and the light on showing him the way. Once inside, he kicked the door closed with his foot and they fell onto the bed together.

Placing his palms on either side of her face, he hovered over her. Reaching between them, she began to unbutton his shirt as his hand moved down to her thigh. His fingers danced along her skin pushing her dress further up her leg until her purple lace panties came into view. 

Drina kissed his chest as she shed the shirt from his body; Daryl sat up and let it fall from his shoulders then pulled her up to him. She lifted her hips allowing him to slip her dress up and over her ass, then past her breasts and over her head. His mouth went to the crook of her neck and he ravaged her with open-mouthed kisses while he reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Easing her back onto the bed, Daryl hovered above her; his eyes were dark and filled with mischief as he moved the hair from her face. His mouth descended onto her right breast and his hand slid down her body slowly until he reached her wet heat. Skimming his finger lightly over her lips, he wiggled his finger through her folds and pressed down on her clit with his thumb.

Drina ran her fingers through his hair and held his head in place as he licked and sucked on her breasts. She spread her legs wider and he instinctually moved his middle finger through her wetness and inside her. She gasped as his thick digit breached her opening and flung her head back as she moaned loudly, causing him to growl deep in his chest.

He began to piston his hips against her, causing his hard cock to grow firmer in his pants. His fingers moved faster inside her and harder against her clit; his breath coming in short, hard pants. Drina’s body was quivering under his touch and the pressure in her lower stomach was so unbearable she couldn’t control herself.

She screamed as she came undone and Daryl continued to pump his fingers inside her until she lay still underneath him. Removing his fingers, he ran them over her lips and watched in awe as she opened her mouth and took them in. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Drina opened her eyes and smiled around his fingers. “Please,” she moaned.

Daryl pulled his fingers from her mouth and kissed her hard, then stood removing his pants and underwear; his rock-hard shaft exposed and leaking. He laid back on the bed on his side facing her and pulled her toward him. Grabbing her by the back of her thigh, he lifted it and wrapped it around his own. 

 

He brought their foreheads together and she smiled. “I love you, Daryl.”

“I love you too, Drina. I loved you before I knew you were real.” He reached between them and took his dick in his hand. Pumping it a couple of times he nudged her entrance with the head, then pushed through. Daryl choked on his breath as her pliant body yielded to the intrusion and he advanced further until he was fully inside her.

He kissed her slow and lazy as he pulled out to the tip and began to pivot his hips languidly. With one arm around her thigh and the other underneath her and around her back, he held her body tight allowing him to control his pace. With long, leisurely movements, Daryl continued to kiss her senseless and moved his mouth to her neck and shoulders. 

Daryl hitched her leg higher on his hip allowing deeper thrusts and Drina flung her head back with a loud gasp as Daryl’s cock hit her cervix. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Faster, Daryl. Harder, please,” she begged and buried her face against his chest.

He rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. “I am gonna fuck you through this bed,” he says and slams himself back inside her. His hips moved like lightning and his mouth was on her neck, sucking small bruises onto her delicate skin. Her breathing quickened and her hips moved up to meet his every thrust. 

“Fuck, Daryl! Yes!” Drina cried as he pounded her pussy and claimed her. 

“Cum for me, Drina. Cum all over my cock,” Daryl demanded and reached down to stroke her clit. She screamed again as she flooded his dick with her hot juices. She squeezed him like vice and Daryl growled like a feral wolf and spilled deep inside her.

Their chests were heaving and their hearts were on fire. He stayed inside her until he slipped out and then rolled onto his back. “I fucking love you so much,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. 

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. “I wish she was still alive,” Drina said. “She would love to know that we found each other.”

“As soon as we have the time, I want to meet your family; I want to see that again. Do you think any of them will remember me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure some will. It’s not every day a child is found in the woods.”

Daryl lifted her face to his and kissed her again. “I want to be a part of your family. I want to know what that feels like.”

“Daryl, I have a feeling that you’ve always been a part of my family; you’re just making your way back to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a new chapter everyday, Monday-Friday.


End file.
